darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Robustus' New Escort
9/29/2011 08:29 PM Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Horizon (Red Guardian Inn, Iacon) --- Robustus took in that recharge he sorely needed and awoke mostly in a good mood despite the circumstances he finds himself in... he looks around and calls out, "Horizon?" It isn't long before Horizon nearly materializes beside Robustus, walking softly for a giant space robot. He inclines his head stiffly. "Robustus. Rest well?" Robustus sits up slowly as his systems are still booting up, "Well enough, thank you for asking." He shifts his legs over the berth and asks, "Any news about First Aid?" Horizon shakes his head in the negative. "Not that I have heard. However, as eager as I am as I am sure everyone else is for him to be well, his condition is not one of my priorities." Robustus gets to his feet, giving Horizon a studious look, "And what is your priority Horizon?" is asked. Horizon lowers his chin slightly, giving Robustus a level gaze. "Right now, being your security and escort while you are in Iacon. Beyond that, I have a duty to all Autobots as a whole, and cannot let them slide for one individual. He is in good hands and I have nothing to offer to his welfare." Robustus inclines his head to the reply, turning to face the mech now, "Well then, since you are my escort and I am unfamiliar with the Iacon layout, perhaps you would show me around the civilian areas?" Horizon nods his head. "Alright. Clearly, I needn't show you to the Red Guardian Inn, so we can scratch that off our tour list, but I might as all show you around the area." Horizon says with a slight smile. He gestures for Robustus to follow and heads down the road of the Iacon commercial district, where very few civilians can be seen milling about. "I'm afraid due to the war most of this area has been closed down... but there are still a few shops scattered about. Not the same variety of some of the, ahem, more interesting shops in Cubicron, but certainly a lot more safe and a lot more legal." He tilts his head over to a small gadget and novelty shop as they pass by. Robustus follows along close enough to be kept within protection range but not so close he is in the mechs' personal space. He looks at the shops as they walk along, nodding his head a bit. "Cubicron is a whole other world. I am looking forward to possibly talking with Lifeline to find out why she left her practice to join the Decepticon cause. Even if it was only temporary I do believe there was more to it than what was obvious." Horizon nods to a few of the other Autobots as he passes, showing no partiality to any of them. He may not even know all of their names, but seems to take the time to greet them, albeit briefly and impersonally, nonetheless as he listens to Robustus. "My trips to Cubicron are few and far between, to be honest, and I hope to keep it that way." He pauses for a moment to allow what small traffic there is in the roadway to pass before crossing the wide street, constantly looking left and right the entire way across. "As for Lifeline, I do not know her well enough other than being a no-nonsense medic to really offer any insight to that." Robustus offers nods of his own as they walk along, he hms thoughtfully and intones, "Maybe that is not a bad thing. I do not know either Cubicron or Lifeline that well myself, but I hope that my association with her will gain some trust from the Autobots here. That is if there isn't a rumor mill totally trashing what happened in the Red Guardian." Horizon shakes his head. "Wherever people congregate, there are bound to be rumors. They don't seem terribly positive for you, but when nothing comes of them, it will fade into background noise. The important thing is not to react too much..." he pauses and stares at Robustus as they begin to head towards the main road. "You don't seem terribly reactive or quick tempered; from what little I've seen of you." Robustus chuckles at that observation, "I've had to deal with a temperamental warlord, medic avoiding seekers, and a good number of stressful medical situations. Infighting is nothing new to me, after all I am the mech they had to see after they were done physically deciding whose ego was biggest." Horizon smiles and nods his head as they walk through an area that isn't heavy with foot traffic or road traffic, but up ahead one can already see where it becomes more dense. "It would seem you have had your work cut out for you, Robustus. Ah, but it isn't easy being an officer either. Respect is very important, and I hate to say, pumping myself up and appearing more confident than I am is important to maintain order. A casual, laid back officer may be more popular with his subordinates, but seldom is he organized and disciplined enough to keep his unit together on the field." Robustus nods his head in agreement, "Yes I do indeed. Luckily I am a patient mech. Though do not get me wrong, even as the most patient of us can have their moments of reactive temper." he pauses as he looks around at the change of foot traffic. "Hm, respect is a difficult thing to gain for anyone. It takes an amount of trust and willingness to see another's opinions or ideas as valid, even if they may or may not agree with your own." Horizon inclines his head. "Unfortunately, that is true. However, as much as it would be an ideal leader who would come to terms with everyone's quirks and learn how to gain everyone's respect... it is not always viable in a war. I just do the best I can to rally the most of my troops. There are those who do not respect my ways, but if I were to change, likely I'd lose the respect of others. No one can please everyone, and it isn't my job to please everyone. It's my job to keep those in my charge alive and ready for battle." Robustus hms softly then states, "Wise words Horizon, one I certainly cannot find fault in. I have never been in your position myself, I was my own boss for a very long time before I was asked to be a medic with the other army." he avoids using the actual word Decepticon for good reason. There is a long pause as he says softly, "I can only hope that Shred was able to escape covering our retreat from Polyhex." Horizon inclines his head to Robustus in acknowledgement of the compliment, but says little more on that matter. He is silent until Shred is mentioned, and he frowns deeply. "I'm afraid we may have a conflict of opinion there. One less Decepticon to be concerned about, the better. Especially if it is true what they say of her instability." Robustus frowns at that, "I'll have you know that she risked her life as much as I did to get First Aid back here. I also care quite a deal about her, even if she is a Decepticon." Horizon arches an optics ridge. "Is that so?" comes his response, carefully veiled of much expression as they head around a bend in the road. Robustus inclines his head, "She was very unstable when I came there, unfortunately I cannot discuss in what way she was unstable due to patient doctor privacy." he reports softly, "Still, despite her flaws and her affiliation, she allowed me in her repair bay and let me do my work. She could have easily been suspicious of me and told me I wasn't welcome there and Megatron had no authority to choose her medics for her." Horizon just nods as he listens to Robustus, but makes no remark on the matter. You say, "If truth be known, it is Psykeout that was the dangerously unstable one. I am glad that he has slunk off into some dark corner." Horizon raises his optic ridges in response to this. "I'm afraid I don't have as much information on this Psykeout.... other than some rumors that floated out of Cubicron," he frowns. "It is only respect for your place as a medic and the confidence people place in you that keeps me from asking about various Decepticons... but I must just ask... are you well acquainted with a femme named Nova Black?" Robustus looks over at Horizon and doesn't speak for a long moment, then a little shake of his head is given before he says, "Not well acquainted. She came to medical now and again, getting her repairs done then getting out. Didn't talk overly much to me really." Horizon nods his head very slowly, his optical visor narrowing somewhat. "I... see. Well, thank you for responding anyhow." Horizon seems thoughtful, but still alert enough of his surroundings to turn with the walkway rather than step out onto the road. Robustus cocks his head but decides not to pry why that question was asked, instead he looks around as he lapses into silence. Horizon remains quiet for a while longer as they walk. He eventually interrupts his own thoughts. "The residential is just down that way, but I do not imagine you'd really have an interest there. This is it as far as the commercial district goes. Is there anywhere else you wish to go, or would you like to head back to the Inn for now?" Robustus considers carefully that particular question, then a little nod, "If there is anywhere else that civilians can go so I know the full extent of where I'm welcome then take me there. If not, then the Inn is fine." Horizon pauses to consider this for a moment. "Well, on the very outskirts in the opposite direction there is some civilian storage, but there isn't much to see nor do, unless you wanted some discrete location to meet someone. However, I somehow don't imagine that would help clear yourself of the rumors to be seen around there." Robustus chuckles, "No I don't imagine it would and I don't tend to take my preference for the fairer of our species into places like that if I wanted to be discrete. I don't mind going back to the Inn and ordering out." Horizon inclines his head with a look of good humor despite his smile only being slight. "That shows some good character," Horizon responds. "Come, let us return to the Inn." Robustus turns around to head back toward the Inn, "I shall take that as a compliment considering my past allegiance." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Horizon's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs